


Strangers

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Prompt Fill, RebelBounty, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: The prompt was Allies by Necessity + Back Alley + Spontaneous





	Strangers

Of all the _kriffing_ luck.

If Leia had thought there was even a _chance_ of running into Pentok N’vor on Cato Neimoidia she never would have come here, and she definitely, definitely would not have had that second drink.

The night club district was so crowded and chaotic she thought it was safe enough. But now she was trying to duck out of sight at a street bar and it was already too late. The Imperial-supplier-turned-Rebel-informant had seen her and it was just a matter of time before he figured out who she was. N’vor was a human man in his late twenties, cheerful, flirty and unfortunately completely inept as an agent. There was already a sealed bounty on his head and the only reason he was still walking the streets had to be because he was being watched. 

The very least thing Senator Leia Organa needed was to be seen talking to him.

Her eyes fell on the row of patrons crowded along an alley wall near the bar. Trying to escape the stifling heat without being outside of the serving droid’s range.

One of the men along the wall caught her attention and their eyes met briefly. He had sharp dark eyes, dark hair and dark clothing. He wasn’t as gaudily attired as many of the night crowd, and there was something about his measuring gaze that made Leia think he’d noticed her tension.

N’vor was still watching her, all too obvious in his desire not to stare. The man was truly terrible at subterfuge. If she walked away now, he might follow her.

An idea formed in her head. It was a little ridiculous, but it might work.

She moved toward the alley, her steps quick and purposeful. “Hi,” she said to the sharp-eyed stranger, smiling brightly. “This is really awkward, but see that guy over there in the gray coat?”

His gaze flicked to N’vor and back. “Yeah.”

“He keeps asking me out. He’s really, really persistent and I might have told him I have a boyfriend even though-” She held up her hands in an exaggerated shrug “-I don’t.”

“You want me to kill him?”

Leia laughed, too loudly. Obviously he was joking, but the lighting in the alley made it hard to see his expression. “No, that’s not necessary. I was hoping, actually, that you would...pretend to be my boyfriend? Just until he leaves. If I leave first I’m scared he’ll follow me home.”

He looked at her for a moment, long enough for the silence to become uncomfortable. He was older than she was, maybe he thought it was a stupid idea. Then suddenly he shifted, making space along the wall. She tucked in beside him, her shoulder against his. The backs of their hands brushed and his fingers interlaced with hers. “Thanks,” she said. “Sorry about my sweaty hands.”

He shrugged. “It’s hot.”

N’vor was still watching her, frowning in concentration. Someone jostled her on the left and she moved closer to her convenient stranger. “Hey, so what about you?” She said, pressing against his arm. “Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Married?”

“None of the above.”

“You, uh, wanna kiss a little?” He could probably smell the alcohol on her breath and that should work her favor. It would be best if he thought she was just a tipsy, impulsive girl.

His eyes slid towards N’vor again. “Sure.”

There was no alcohol on his breath. His mouth was warm, but careful. They were strangers, after all. She wouldn’t be doing this if they weren’t in such a public place. Her hand moved boldly up his arm and her palm spread against the sweat-damp fabric of his shirt. Heat radiated from him as he leaned into the kiss, his rough fingers tracing her jaw and then curling around the back of her neck.

It would look right to anyone watching. It would look familiar. It felt...tantalizing.

Her pulse picked up as kiss deepened. His tongue was her mouth and now she was sweating for reasons that had nothing to do with humid air. He was still being careful, not touching her anywhere below her neck, but their bodies moved closer as a matter of course. Maybe it was the combination of alcohol and adrenaline, but her blood was running hot and she didn’t want it to end.

When their lips finally parted they inhaled as one, dragging air into deprived lungs. Breathing was good, but kissing was better. Leia was already up on her toes, arching up towards him when he spoke. “He’s leaving.”

He turned her without letting go, his fingertips pressing into her hips. Leia was so distracted by his touch it took her a minute to see N’vor’s back vanishing into the crowd. A sigh of relief escaped her and she unconsciously leaned back against her stranger. Oh. Was it too corny to make a comment about a blaster in his pants?

“You have to go,” he said, low beside her ear. It should have been a question, but it sounds more like a statement.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I should go. But thanks again. This was really...helpful.”

His lips brushed her throat, just below her ear. One last kiss before his hands dropped from her hips.

She forced her feet to move forward. He was still a stranger. She didn't need to do anything stupid. But her steps slowed anyway, and after a few seconds of internal swearing, she gave in and looked back. She was just going to give him a wave and a smile. A polite goodbye.

He was gone.

His space on the wall was already being consumed by the others. It was like he was never there. 

Weird. 


End file.
